


17. Hosentasche – Labello – Handy – platter Reifen

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Streit, Zweifel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reicht es. Er macht das nicht länger mit.<br/>Aber wenn er gedacht hat, dass Dean ihn einfach so ziehen lassen würde, hat er sich wohl getäuscht ... aber ob er das überhaupt wollte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	17. Hosentasche – Labello – Handy – platter Reifen

Hosentasche – Labello – Handy – platter Reifen

Da sitze ich. Sitze in diesem Zug, der mich immer weiter trägt, und starre aus dem Fenster. Die Bäume fahren an mir vorbei und die Abendsonne bescheint Deans Lederjacke, die neben mir hängt. Ihr Geruch benebelt mich und lässt mich kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, der nicht mit meinem Bruder zusammen hängt.

Unser letzter Streit war wie so viele zuvor. Es ging um Dinge, die wir nicht ändern können, die sich nie ändern werden. Dean ist der große Bruder und wird es immer sein. Ich möchte sein Liebhaber sein. Ein gleichgestellter Mann, ebenbürtiger Partner. Und das passt nicht zusammen. Er engt mich ein, lässt mich nicht aus den Augen und seit wir ein Paar sind noch viel weniger.

Nach dem Streit ist Dean in irgendeine Bar gegangen, wollte nicht länger über mich und uns nachdenken. Ich wollte es ihm gleich tun, aber ich konnte nicht. Konnte nicht länger in seiner Nähe bleiben. Es hätte mich umgebracht, es hätte mich vernichtet. Ich brauche meine Freiheit, will, dass er mich so sein lässt, wie ich bin, nicht, mich unterschätzt.  
Also bin auch ich gegangen. Vorher habe ich noch eine seiner Lederjacken mitgenommen, wollte doch einen Teil von ihm bei mir behalten. Dann bin ich zum lokalen Bahnhof gelaufen und habe wahllos ein Ticket bestellt.   
So bin ich hierhin gekommen.

Mein Plan ist es, dass ich alleine weiter jage. Ich werde in dieser Welt nie wieder normal leben können. Dafür habe ich zu viel gesehen, zu viel erlebt und liebe Dean viel zu sehr. Wie sollte ich da alle Probleme und Gefahren um mich herum ignorieren und jemand anderen lieben? Ich würde vermutlich eher als merkwürdiger Einsiedler enden und kleine Kinder erschrecken, als doch noch ein liebender und hart arbeitender Familienvater zu werden. Ganz ehrlich …  
Aber auch wenn ich weiterhin jage werde ich ein einsames Leben führen. Jäger sind Einzelgänger. Dean und ich waren eine der wenigen Ausnahmen.   
Waren, wohlgemerkt.  
Und ich werde mein Leben, meine Liebe aufgeben, um andere zu schützen, um die Welt ein Stückchen besser zu machen und meiner Bestimmung zu folgen.

Aber Dean, das glaube ich, wird früher oder später von einer Frau bezwungen. Und das wird nicht irgendeine Frau sein. Nein, sie wird wundervoll, atemberaubend sein, denn er bindet sich nicht gerne. So gerne er sich auch für One Night Stands mit niedrigem Niveau zufrieden gibt, so sehr achtet er ansonsten darauf. Sie wird perfekt sein und ich nur noch eine Erinnerung. Die Gefühle für mich werden wieder brüderlicher Natur sein und er hin und wieder an mich denken, wenn ich Glück habe. Ich werde nicht mehr das Zentrum, die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben sein. Ich dagegen werde ihn weiterhin lieben. Auch wenn ich derjenige bin, der ihn jetzt verlässt.

Der Schaffner kommt und ich suche in meinen Hosentaschen nach dem Ticket. Als ich es finde, halte ich noch einen ganz anderen Gegenstand in der Hand. Ein kaum benutzter Labello. Dean hat ihn mir lachend geschenkt. Ich glaube seine Begründung war irgendwas wegen „weichen Lippen“. Ob er sich diese bei mir gewünscht hat, oder meinte, dass ich sie habe, weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich habe gelacht, aber gleichzeitig hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er gar nicht mich sieht, sondern jemand anderen. Vielleicht will er eine Frau mit weichen Lippen, zartem Körper und einem Verhalten, dass den Beschützerinstinkt hervorruft. Aber all das gehört nicht zu mir, werde ich nie sein.

Ich atme den Geruch seiner Jacke tief ein. Er erfüllt mich und ruft schöne Erinnerungen wach. An Zweisamkeit, an Gespräche, an Schweigen, an Nähe, an Küsse, an Sex. An das Gefühl ein Wesen zu sein bei der Jagd. Ein Gedanke, eine Bewegung.  
Aber es ist nicht mehr. Nur eine schöne Erinnerung.

Ich wechsle den Zug.

Ob Dean wohl schon nach mir sucht? Wenn er überhaupt nach mir sucht, wird er so schnell nicht dazu kommen. Der Chevrolet, sein Baby, hat einen platten Reifen. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich mich in Gedanken bereits bei ihr entschuldigt habe und trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass es nicht genug ist.  
Aber es war notwendig. Unsere Liebe hat keine Chance, wir haben keine Chance.   
Als Brüder wussten wir immer miteinander umzugehen. Einmal zum Liebhaber geworden müssen wir uns mit Seiten beim anderen beschäftigen, die zuvor nicht relevant waren. Das haben wir nicht durchgestanden. Das würden wir nicht durchstehen.

Immer wieder, egal wie sehr ich mich dagegen sträube, hole ich mein Handy heraus und blicke auf den dunklen Display. Es ist ausgeschaltet, ich werde mir eine neue Nummer holen. Ich will für ihn nicht mehr erreichbar sein, aber gleichzeitig wünsche ich mir, dass er mich vermisst, dass er, wenn ich nachgucke, mir eine Flut an Nachrichten und Anrufen hinterlassen hat. Aber ich habe Angst. Angst, dass es tatsächlich so ist und ich weich werde. Und Angst, dass ich nichts vorfinde. Dass ich im Nachhinein erkenne, dass ich ihm nicht so viel wert war, wie ich dachte.  
Mein Verstand sagt, „das ist Schwachsinn.“  
Mein Herz sagt, „wer weiß?“ 

Die nächsten Wochen übernachte ich in Motels oder Nachtzügen. Ich erledige ein paar Aufträge und überall begleitet mich Deans Jacke. Ich habe sie immer in meiner Nähe, lasse sie nur während der Jagd aus den Augen. Obwohl, wenn etwas passieren würde, würde ich mit ihr am Körper sterben.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Wieso werde ich so dramatisch? Das passt doch gar nicht zu mir, das ist doch Irrsinn. Wieso sollte ich sterben? Und wieso hänge ich so an einer Person? Ich denke an Jessica. Auch ihr habe ich jahrelang nachgetrauert. Wird es bei Dean wieder so sein?  
Nein, bei ihm wird es schlimmer, denn er ist mehr als eine Liebe, mehr als ein Ex. Uns verbindet unser Leben.

Mein nächster Auftrag führt mich nach Hazelurst. Dort komme ich abends mit dem Zug an. Als ich aussteige habe ich das Gefühl, als würde mich ein Blitz treffen. Kaum zehn Meter von mir entfernt steht Dean, oder wenigstens ein Typ, der wie Dean aussieht, und redet mit einer Angestellten des Bahnhofs. Er redet auf sie ein und zeigt ihr, mit ausschweifenden Gesten, ein Foto. Wenn er sich nicht seit neustem ein Haustier zugelegt hat, werde ich da wohl darauf zu sehen sein.

Panik breitet sich in mir aus und mir bleibt nur ein Gedanke: Flucht.  
Ich hatte mich darauf eingestellt, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Oder wenigstens für eine lange Zeit nicht. Jedenfalls genügend, dass meine Gefühle, wenn nicht unbedingt verschwunden, gedämpft wurden und es mir keine emotionalen Probleme bereitet.  
Aber das, für das bin ich nicht vorbereitet.  
Ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz um und renne los.  
Weg, nur weg!

Ich blende alles um mich herum aus, habe nur noch den Ausgang vor Augen, aber ein lautes, sich wiederholendes „Sam!“, dringt langsam zu mir durch. Ich bin entdeckt worden und trotzdem halte ich nicht an, sondern laufe weiter. Aber entweder ich bin zu konfus, oder Dean einfach schneller, aber mit einem Mal werde ich am Arm gepackt und angehalten. Es ist mehr ein Reißen und ehe ich es wirklich realisieren kann, zieht er mich am Nacken herunter und küsst mich fest und ohne Erbarmen. Ohne mir eine Möglichkeit zum Rückzug zu geben. Er weiß, dass ich mich so nicht wehren kann.

Ich bin kurz davor doch die Augen zu schließen, als er den Kuss löst, mich aber festhält. Seine Augen funkeln voller Gefühle. Sie alle verschwimmen miteinander, bilden ein faszinierendes Chaos.

„Was sollte das?“  
Ich glaube ich gucke nicht gerade intelligent aus der Wäsche, aber wer würde das nach so einem Kuss? In mir herrscht heilloses Durcheinander.  
„Was?“  
Er ist wütend. Sehr wütend.  
„Hm, lass mich doch mal überlegen. Was könnte ich nur meinen? Vielleicht, dass du einfach so abgehauen bist? Ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Kontaktmöglichkeit. Oder dass du mein Baby misshandelt hast? Damit ich dir nicht folge, oder was war der kranke Gedanke dahinter? Ich habe sogar noch eine Option. Könnte ich den Diebstahl meiner Jacke meinen?“

Das alles bricht über mich herein, wie ein Tsunami. Es gibt keine Chance zu entkommen und noch bevor ich alles richtig verstanden und verarbeitet habe, bevor ich überhaupt vollständig realisiert habe, dass er tatsächlich vor mir steht, gebe ich ein absolut dämliches „Ach, das.“, von mir.

Was als nächstes passiert ist mir nur dank meiner Schmerzen in der Wange bewusst. Er hat mich geschlagen und zwar richtig.  
„Verdammt! Sam!“  
Mit einer Hand hält er mich immer noch fest und ansonsten sieht er nur noch verzweifelt aus. Der starke, unnahbare Dean und verzweifelt. Und ich dachte er würde sich inzwischen wieder eine Frau suchen. Ich muss fast lachen.  
Aber so wie mein Gesicht schmerzt, bin ich froh, dass ich es nicht tue.  
„Ich habe gedacht du wärst mit einem anderen Kerl durchgebrannt. Dazu würde zwar nicht passen, dass du meine Jacke mitgenommen hast, aber ich kann nichts gegen meine Angst machen. Also was war es? Wieso bist du abgehauen?“  
Ich bleibe einen Moment stumm und Resignation breitet sich in ihm aus: „Also doch. Es ist wegen einem anderen Kerl. Wer ist er? Wo hast du ihn kennengelernt? Und habt ihr es schon getrieben?“

Mit Schwung entreiße ich ihm meine Hand. Ich koche inzwischen vor Wut und sehe so klar, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wenn er reden will, dann reden wir eben. Egal, ob das hier ein öffentlicher Bahnhof ist, oder nicht.  
„Das ist so typisch bei dir, Dean. Und genau das ist dein Problem. Du siehst alles, was ich mache, als „weibisch“ an. Deine Angst ist nicht, dass ich eine Frau finden könnte, sondern nur ein anderer Mann, ein Rivale. Dabei solltest du wissen, dass ich nur einen einzigen Mann lieben kann und werde und das wirst du sein. Du willst es nicht verstehen, oder? Aber ich lasse mich nicht einsperren, ich lasse mich nicht wie eine Frau behandeln und betüteln. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, verdammt!“

Diesmal kann ich in Dean nicht lesen wie in einem Buch. Er steht vor mir, das Gesicht emotionslos. Nur seine Hand, die nach meiner greift, ist vorsichtig, unsicher.

„Ich will dich nicht einsperren, ich habe nur Angst um dich. Wahnsinnige Angst. Bitte versteh das.“  
Ich bin fassungslos. Es gibt eine Kurzschlussreaktion.  
„Ich bin stark genug!“

Und dann mache ich etwas, dass ich mich unter anderen Umständen niemals getraut hätte. Ich packe Dean kurzerhand und werfe ihn mir über die Schulter. Im ersten Moment versteift er sich und traut sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, doch kaum laufe ich los, fängt er an zu protestieren und sich zu wehren. Aber ich halte ihn mit aller Kraft fest, überrasche mich selbst mit meiner Stärke.  
So schnell es geht gehe ich zum Chevy, der vor dem Bahnhof steht. Sie sieht wieder in Ordnung aus und scheint keine bleibenden Schäden zu haben. Ich lasse Dean abrupt los. Während er versucht sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden erkläre ich ihm, dass ich wieder alleine weiter möchte. Dass ich nicht an uns glaube, dass es nie etwas werden wird. Aber ich liebe ihn und kann deshalb nicht in seiner Nähe bleiben.  
Dean schüttelt vehement den Kopf: „Es ist egal, ob wir in einer Beziehung sind, oder nicht, aber wenn ich dich noch einmal verliere, werde ich wahnsinnig. Meinetwegen warte ich auf dich und lasse dir ein wenig Zeit, aber selbst wenn du mich dann nicht mehr liebst, will ich mit dir gemeinsam reisen. Selbst wenn du dich neu verliebst. Und ich denke deswegen lieber an einen Mann als Rivalen, weil ich gegen diesen noch antreten kann. Wie soll ich gegen eine Frau gewinnen?“

Ich sehe ihn schweigend an. Kann es sein, dass wir tatsächlich ähnliche Gedanken haben? Dass wir gar nicht so unterschiedlich sind? Aber ich glaube inzwischen einfach nicht mehr an uns, habe kein Vertrauen, was die Zukunft angeht.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es einfach nicht.“  
Mir ist nach Heulen zumute, aber ich halte mich zurück. Nachdem ich mich darüber beschwert habe, dass er mich wie eine Frau behandelt, kann ich mich nicht so einfach so weich verhalten.  
Aber er muss meine Gefühle erkannt haben, denn er kommt auf mich zu, stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und umarmt mich fest. In diesem kleinen Körper vor mir steckt soviel Kraft, dass sie mich immer wieder aufs neue überrascht.  
„Idiot. Willst du etwa wirklich weg? Ich würde auf dich warten. Hier, in Hazelhurst. Ich würde in einer Autowerkstatt arbeiten oder so, bis du wieder zu mir kommst. Aber wie willst du wissen, ob wir es schaffen, wenn du es nicht probierst? Niemand kennt die Zukunft, selbst du nicht mit deinen Visionen. Ich liebe dich hier und jetzt. Du bist meine Konstante und egal wie kitschig ich mich gerade anhöre, ich will, dass du sie bleibst. Nein, du wirst sie bleiben. Aber ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen. Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh. Nur, bist du dir sicher, dass das besser ist? Wenn wir nicht zusammen sind?“

Ich lege die Arme um ihn und genieße seine Nähe, seinen Geruch. Keine Lederjacke der Welt kann den ersetzen, kann ihn ersetzen. Und mir wird bewusst, wie sehr ich ihn die letzten Wochen vermisst habe. Es bringt nichts, wegzulaufen. Ich muss mich unseren Problemen stellen.

Damit Dean auch weiterhin meine Konstante bleibt.

Ende


End file.
